Fandom High School
by winchesterangel
Summary: (Again I'm sorry for the crossover thing) This is a story about two sisters who go to a school that's teachers are from only fandoms. I only wanted to make a cute little humorous story I'd have fun writing. So here :D
1. Schedules and Maps

Recently my parents signed me and my sister up for Fandom High. It was a famous high school in our new town. We got to fill out sheets choosing our electives. We are required to go to certain classes. Such as English, Physical Ed, Physics, Sex Ed, Home Economics, Study Skills, History, Math, Economics, and Science. In addition to that they let you choose two electives to be in. Religious Studies, Medical Studies, Mythology, Art, Music, Drama, Mechanics, Deductive Reasoning, ICT, Philosophy and Culture are the choices you have. My sister chose Religious Studies and Mythology. She is in to the mysterious supernatural life. I'm more of a proper person. I chose Deductive reasoning and Medical Studies. You will have a total of 12 periods in a day, all 30 minutes long. You pass the papers in and the send you your schedule in under a week. I recieved mine and my sisters almost immediately. Being a sly sneaky person I took a peak at my sisters Schedule,

**PeriodX1** : Sex Ed : Jack Harkness : Room 17 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX2** : Mythology : Bobby Singer : Room 16 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX3 **: Physical Ed : Dean Winchester : Gym

**PeriodX4** : Physics : The Doctor : Room 13 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX5 **: Home Economics : Mrs. Hudson : Room 17 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX6** : History : River Song : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX7 **: English : John Watson : Room 13 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX8** : Science : Molly Hooper : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX9 **: Economics: Mycroft Holmes : Room 14 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX10 **: Math: Irene Adler : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX11** : Religious Studies : Castiel Novak : Room 16 (downstairs)

**PeriodX12 **: Study Skills: Sam Winchester : Study Hall

Then I took a look at mine,

**PeriodX1** : Home Economics : Mrs Hudson : Room 17 (upstairs)

**PeriodX2** : History : River Song : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX3 **: Medical Studies : Rory Williams : Room 9 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX4** : Physics : The Doctor : Room 13 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX5 **: Physical Ed : Dean Winchester : Gym

**PeriodX6** : Economics : Mycroft Holmes : Room 14 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX7 **: Sex Ed : Jack Harkness : Room 17 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX8** : Deductive Reasoning : Sherlock Holmes : Room 9 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX9 **: English : John Watson : Room 13 : (upstairs)

**PeriodX10 : **Math : Irene Adler : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX11 : **Science : Molly Hooper : Room 10 : (downstairs)

**PeriodX12 **: Study Skills : Sam Winchester : Study Hall

This was going to be a long year. Our first day was tomorrow, and I haven't even started packing. Yeah that's right. It's a boarding school as well.


	2. Home Eco, and History (Caroline)

I zipped up my bulging suitcase and followed my twin sister down the stairs. We didn't look like twins at all. I had dark brown bouncy hair and she had short light brown hair and freckles. She even needs glasses! Somehow people can still tell we're sisters. I kissed my mother and father goodbye as we headed out the door to freedom. We mist likely would only be seeing our parents on holidays since Fandom High was far away and was a boarding school. We caught a bus and didn't say anything until we reached the front of the campus. Kids buzzed around the entrance. A sea of new faces I didn't recognize. Teachers strolled by with books in hand. I glanced at my schedule again before entering the front gate. I then flipped to the map. "I have someone names Mrs. Hudson for Home Economics first period." I said to my sister. She was to busy flapping the pages around in panic. She was trying to find out which room her first period teacher was. I rolled my eyes. She squeked when a loud bell overhead rang. Students filed into buildings. The teachers had disappeared into their caves of solitude. I waved to my nervous sister. I hoped she would be alright. She was always the paranoid nervous type.

As I walked slowly up the stairs to room 17 I bumped into a ginger girl holding a few books, "Sorry!" She cried out in a deep scottish accent. I chuckled, "Oh it's fine." I walked the whole way up and looked down. She had disappeared. I opened the door to my first period room. A sudden feeling of oldness and pureness hit me. It reminded me of my dead grandmother. An old woman stood in the middle of the room arranging a few desks. Teenagers stood in the back waiting for her to finish. The old lady finally spoke, "You may take any seat you wish dears. I'm Mrs. Hudson." She clasped her hands together in excitement as we all sat down. I sat down in between a dark boy and a blonde girl. Mrs Hudson opened up a white board marker and started to write her name on the board and _Home Economics 3_. "Welcome to Home Economics 3," she started, "In this class you will be learning how to stabalize your household and how to run it. You will learn how to cook, clean certain things, ect. Do any of you have questions?"

Of course like any other first day we were all too timid to raise our hands. Mrs. Hudson didn't stop smiling, "Okay let me take attendance."

I descretely looked around the room. There were about 12 or 13 kids in the class. I zoned out on the attendance list until she called my name, "Caroline Lucas?"

"Here." I said softly. She nodded, "Rebekah Bell?" The blond girl next to me said, "Here." in a loud voice. After Mrs Hudson finished attendance she told us a few classroom ruled. I noticed she was very old and seemed to laugh whenever we'd correct her on a mishap she made. I liked her. She was a sweet teacher. It felt like only 5 minutes before the bell rang. I stepped out of the warm classroom. Fresh air filled my nose as I walked outside. I had to go to History next. I darted down the stairs and was lucky not to be late walking into class. The bell had just rung. My eyebrows creased when I saw the History teacher. Her hair was loose and frizzy. It was big and dirty blond. I took a seat next to the blond girl who had also been in my first period class...Rebekah. "Hi again." I whispered.

"Hey." she laughed at the coincidence. The teacher turned around. She had a very sly mysterious voice, "Hello class. My name is River Song, Please though call me Professor Song."

She wore an ocean based light blue sundress with yellow splashes of color on the sides. She looked fairly young. She laid a hand on the chalk board so she could lean back, "Welcome to History, does anyone want to guess what I'll be teaching you this year."

Rebekah and I looked at each other and shrugged. It was strange to answer questions on the first day. A small boy supposedly named, "Felex" asked, "The civil war."

"Oh you'll be learning much more than the civil war Felex." River replied with a smirk. As she told us _her _class rules I watched her move around the classroom like a wave in an ocean. She didn't stop until she reached the chalk board. Then she would start walking around the class room again. I wasn't sure if it was just me but I think River Song always added a seductive edge to her voice. She kept everything interesting though which intrigued me. I wondered how my sister was doing in her classes. She was probably freaking out.


	3. Medical Stu, Physics, and Gym (Caroline)

I exited my classroom and took out my schedule. My third period class was Medical Studies with Mr. Rory Williams. Finally this was something that would take my mind off the boring beginning to the day. It took me a short while to find his class. It was directly next to Professor Song's classroom. I entered his. There was a fake cadaver laid out across a white table in the front. A nervous looking man with big stereotypical nerd glasses twidled his fingers and paced around near the white board. I refused to believe that was our 'Medical Studies' teacher. I took a seat in the front so I could get a good view at the body.

Once everyone was seated he spoke up softly, "He-hello everyone. M- my name is Rory.. to you." he chuckled, "My wife calls me Mr. Pond though." he said ashamed. A few of the kids chuckled. He smiled a bit more confident, "This year you will be learning how to investigate the human body and how to save people's lives." I zoned out after a while. This was like any other class. He began talking about rules and procedures. He also talked about the headliners of Medical Studies which I already knew because I had been trying to study to be a doctor all my life. He was cute though. Something about his nervousness made him lovable. Before I knew it. The bell rang. I sighed hauling up my heavy backpack and headed out the door.

The next class: Physics with 'The Doctor.' I pondered over this name. Why would he call himself 'The Doctor'? I didn't have time for questions since his classroom was far away. I ran quickly and bumped into Rebekah again. "Hey!" she said smiling. "Hey!" I answered back, "I have to go to Physics class."

"Just came back from there," she started, "the Doctor's a total weirdo."

I laughed, "That's a comfort."

She started walking past me, "Just don't mention pears to him!" she chuckled running away. I just made it through the door as the bell rang. This resulted in having to sit in the back. The front seats were all taken by snotty brown and ginger haired freckled children sticking their noses up in the air. I sat next to a dark girl, my age, with black hair. The Doctor was spinning around the room waving a green buzzing wand like instrument around the room. He was mumbling about neutrons and something about a TARDIS. "Attendence!" He suddenly cried out causing the whole class to jump.

"Adam, Andrew, Fickle, Daisy, Caroline, and Chloe. Here?" he asked. We all nodded. He named a few more and they all nodded. "Finally is Millie here?" he finished.

The girl next to me nodded. "Caroline." I whispered. "Millie." she answered with a big white smile. Her eyes were bright blue and glistened in the light.

The Doctor started the lesson, "Physics!" he practically screamed. He wore a distinctive red bowtie and carried a long green buzzer like thing. "What is Physics?!"

A boy next to me raised his hand, "Mikael!" he called on him. Mikael looked around the room nervously, "natural science?"

"NATURAL SCIENCE!" The Doctor spat back, "Perfect lad!"

The boy smiled and slid down a few inches in his seat. Other kids snickered at the funny man's voice. There was a strange blue police box in the corner of the room. The Doctor noticed I had been staring at it. "I see you have found our classroom Ms. Caroline."

I jumped at my name, "Oh I...What?"

The Doctor grinned, "Everybody stand up please." The children hesitantly stood up. "Listen," he started circling most of us, "You didn't actually think I was going to teach you all in this boring hellhole now did you?"

At that note the bell ring. I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't realized how quickly the class had gone by. The doctor muttered something, "oh...daleks. CLASS DISMISSED."

The kids filed out. I took out my wrinkled schedule. I had to go to the gym. Dean Winchester was going to be my Physical ED teacher. He sounded cool. I walked along a path down to the gym followed by many other children. I heard someone calling my name and swerved around nearly getting tackled bu Rebekah. "Hey!" she said again sarcastically. "You going to gym?" I asked as we followed the path to P.E. She nodded, "Hell yah. I heard our Gym teacher is hot."

I smiled at this girls openness, "Is he? How so?"  
"His legs." she said. I laughed. We laughed together and approached the gym. I opened the door. Everyone quickly changed into their gym clothes and headed out. Coach Dean didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But then I saw him. We all saw him.

He was the short man in the embarrassing red shorts. He was grinning like an idiot as he made all the kids single file along a painted line on the floor. "My name is Dean Winchester. You can Call me Dean though."

He chuckled but everyone stood still. Sighing he put a hand to his face, "Just go do laps."

We shrugged and started running around the gym. I glanced every so often at our smiling coach. He was an odd man. The odder thing though was that another man had appeared as if out of no where. I hadn't heard the doors opened and a trenchcoated man with a blue tie appeared next to him and whispered something in his ear. Dean nodded and looked frustrated. Then the man was gone...just like that.. But how? Surely I wasn't the only one who had noticed that. I sighed when I heard the bell ring. Whenever something interesting was going to happen. I changed into my regular clothes and took off to my next class.


End file.
